The First Day of the rest of Your Life
by TheFunkyAnus
Summary: After responding to a call, Poe meets the most wonderful girl he has ever seen and will run into her on more than one occasion. Some on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I altered the characters of this AU to make it fit more. Poe is going to be twenty-three years old, so he's a pretty much fresh out of the police academy. Rey will be twenty-one years old and a college student also working two job to pay for her apartment. Hope you enjoy.

Poe and his partner Finn sat in their squad car. They were on patrol, driving around the city. They were both pretty much right out of the academy and it was lucky they were put together as partners, because they were also best friends. Usually they didn't partner up people from the same graduating class because there would be lack of experience between the two, however they both were two of the best cadets and worked well with each other. It was late and they were both working overtime. Overtime pay was like a goldmine and they both needed the extra cash. It was late now around midnight when they got a call for a public disturbance at bar nearby. They raced there in their squad car and came to a screeching stop right outside of the bar. They went inside an instantly saw two men fighting, throwing stools, bottles and anything else they could get their hands on. Poe and Finn got between them yelling.

"Chicago P.D! Break it up!" They both yelled. Once they had the two men separated they put both of them in cuffs and waited for a second squad car to show up, they couldn't transport them in the same car. While they waited Poe caught the bartender looking at him. She looked young, not that he wasn't young, but she was obviously young than him. When the second car pulled up Finn brought both of the bar fighters outside and Poe went to the bartender to ask a few questions.

"Excuse me miss." Poe called out to the bartender who walked over to him shyly. "Do you happen to have cameras?

"Yeah." She responded quickly.

"Do you think we could get the footage from tonight?" Poe asked politely.

"Of course let me just go talk to the manager and he should be able to bring it right out for you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Poe waited for a few minutes until the same bartender came back with a disk in a green case in her hand. "Here you are officer..." She scanned his uniform for a name. "...Dameron."

"Thank you very much miss."

"Thank you for breaking up that fight."

"Well it is my job." They both laughed awkwardly before Poe left to his squad car to bring in the bar fighter. He couldn't help but think about how pretty that bartender was and how he wished he at least got her name. The thought quickly left his mind though as he and his partner drove back to the district and booked the bar fighter.

The next day Poe had off and needed to desperately go food shopping. He decided to try a new grocery store, since the one he had previously been going to had very bad produce. Strange enough the grocery store he ended up at was right near the bar he and Finn had been at last night for the public disturbance. Poe did his food shopping, not buying a lot of their produce, he wanted to try it out before he bought a ton of it. All he got were got apples, lettuce, for sandwiches and salads and bananas. He turned a corner when he bumped into a girl looking down at a shopping list. She almost fell back but Poe caught her by her shoulders. She looked up and both of them were surprised. Poe realized it was the cute bartender from last night and Rey realized it was the handsome, kind cop that came to their aid last night. Poe pulled her back up to her feet fully.

"Are you okay?"

Rey had a trouble finding words at first. "Yeah, i'm fine. Thank you, sorry I bumped into you."

"Don't worry about it." Poe replied. "I never got your name by the way."

"Oh, i'm Rey." she said extending her hand out to shake his.

"Poe, Poe Dameron." He shook her hand and they stood their for a few seconds in awkward silence. "So do you live around here?" Poe asked.

"Well sort of. I live in an apartment in Englewood."

Poe was shocked. Englewood was a really bad part of Chicago, a lot of gangs were there.

"What's a girl like you living in Englewood?" Poe asked realizing he had stepped over his bounds as her face got nervous. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay." Rey looked down at his hip seeing his badge and gun. "I didn't know Chicago cops carried off duty."

""Yeah. It's just so it makes the streets a little safer plus, cops are being targeted now."

"She nodded understandingly. "Well I should get going, I have a shift at work soon. I'll see you around, maybe?"

"Maybe, nice talking to you."

They parted their ways and Poe was kicking himself for not trying to get her phone number. He used to be good with girls but during his last two years of college and during his time in the academy he didn't have time to talk to girls anymore. At least he got her name he told himself, and he did know where she worked. Poe paid for his groceries and left the store to get to his car, parked in a parking lot not too far away. On his way to his car he came up on three black men, one of them getting up from his relaxed position and the other taking out his phone to film him. They must've seen his badge and gun. Shit he muttered under his breath. The one guy stopped him as he was walking.

"You a cop?" He asked aggressively.

"Yeah, I am." Poe replied proudly.

"You like shooting blacks?" He asked more aggressively.

"No, I don't enjoy shooting anyone, but it's unfortunately part of the job sir. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get to my car and go home."

The men stepped aside and Poe walked to his car. Unfortunately out of the four months he's been a cop that was the third time he's had an interaction like that. He got back to car and could only think about Rey in the grocery store. just like he thought about her last night after he left the bar. Poe decided maybe he would go to that bar later and maybe, hopefully see her there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Poe had gotten home to his apartment and put away all of his groceries. He had a decent apartment. Pretty nice bedroom and bathroom. A small but suitable kitchen, after all he was the only one living there and a nice sized living room. The Living room and dining room were kind of split, the end of the carpet marked the end of the living room and the start of the dining room. Then on the other side of the living room was a sliding glass door to his balcony. It was nice having a balcony especially on the fourth floor. Poe watched some TV until it was around six, then preparing a salad for dinner. He browsed the internet for a bit and finally got ready to go to the bar around eight. He also didn't have work the next day so he could stay out as late as he wanted.

He got to the bar and was disappointed when he didn't see her there. He still decided to have a few beers. New experiences were always good. It was decent little place. But it was also really close to Englewood, meaning a lot of people in gangs would show up and him having his badge on him would get him some dirty looks. He got a text from Finn asking where he was and if he wanted to go to a bar tonight. He texted him back telling him where he was, maybe the night wouldn't be a total bust, he would get to hang out with his best friend and partner. He waited a half hour for Finn to get there for about a half hour. Once he finally showed up he sat down next to Poe and ordered a drink.

"Why'd you come here?" Finn asked in confusion. "It's way further from your apartment than our usual bar."

"No particular reason." Poe replied. Poe lit up when he saw Rey walk in from the back, looking like she was about to take over for her shift. But what shift was she talking about earlier he thought to himself. Finn noticed him get a sudden happier look to him and traced to where he was looking. Finally fixating on Rey.

"Ohhhh." Finn said smirking. "That's why were here." He teased.

"Oh shut up already." Poe replied.

Poe tried not to watch her as she got behind the bar but their eyes met and he saw her smile a little before turning around. Poe and Finn finished their beers and Poe flagged down Rey to get two more. She handed them two Manhattans and Poe started to try and spark up conversation. Finn got up to use the restroom which was a lie. But Poe appreciated him leaving for him to talk to her./p

"So, long time no see right." Poe said sparking her to giggle a little bit.

"Did you come here just to see me?" Rey asked catching on to him and his plan.

"I came to enjoy a drink." He said which was a lie. She had caught him red handed, but he wouldn't admit it.

"What time do you get off your shift?" Poe asked.

"Around one."

"Woah. That's no time for a lady to be walking home alone. I could walk you home if you'd like." Poe said trying to pull his old moves out but was much less smooth than he thought he would've been.

"No, I couldn't keep you up that late."

"Well I have tomorrow off. So I don't have to go in early to report for duty." Poe said sparking another giggle in her.

"Well, if you insist." She replied with a smile on her face.

Finn came back when she left and sat back down in his seat. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, i'm gonna be walking her home tonight." Poe told him.

"Nice man, where does she live?"

"Englewood."

Finn's smile quickly disappeared at the sound of that part of town. "Are you crazy? You are cop and you want to walk through Englewood in the dead of night?"

"Calm down Finn, i'll keep my gun and badge hidden under my jacket, no one will notice."

"I hope his girl is worth it." Finn stated blankly.

Poe looked over at her getting someone a beer. "Oh don't worry she is."

The next few hours went by, Finn left by eleven and left Poe to wait for the next to hours. Occasionally Rey would come over and maybe talk for a minute or so but had other customers to attend to. The place was actually pretty full and he was caught off guard when this big black guy sat down next to him. There was a story on the news about a black man being convicted of a crime and the guy turned to him and went.

"Fuck the police am I right?"

Poe couldn't believe the next thing he said. "I'm a cop actually." Did he want to die? He's in a bar full of gang members and announces he's a cop.

The guy straightened his back. "Then what you doin in here fool?"

"I'm..uh... waiting for her to get off work, so I can walk her home." Poe pointed to Rey who was getting another guy his drink.

The guy nodded his head. "Alright, I can respect that, helping out a nice lady. Maybe all you cops ain't so bad." The large man said before turning back to his drink.

"Thanks." Poe said. Holding himself back from saying anything else. Poe awkwardly sat there for another hour until the guy finally left. Rey was off her shift in less than ten minutes. He couldn't wait to get out of there. Suddenly Rey walked over to him quickly and put one hand on the bar.

"I'll be right out, I just want to change out of my work clothes."

"Alright." Was all Poe managed to get out before she was walking to the backroom. She had been wearing all black clothes that must've smelled like alcohol by now, not to mention how thin the material was so if she walked out wearing that, she'd be freezing. Poe finished the rest of his beer right when she got out and joined him on his side of the bar. She was now wearing light blue skinny jeans, an old pair of converses, a white sweater and a brown jacket over it. They walked out into the cool late November air and they started walking towards Englewood. On the way there Poe realized that he could have driven the both of them to make the trip safer but it was too late.

They had a small conversation on the way to her apartment. mostly about Poe's life. She didn't seem open to talk about hers and Poe didn't want to push anything. Poe was relieved on their walk it didn't seem like many people were still out and about and nobody had seemed to catch on to his badge and gun on his hip. That faded away though when they got to her apartment building and there were four guys outside. obviously intoxicated and high. One of them called out to Rey.

p style="text-align: left;""Hey." He slurred his words. "When're you gonna let me into your apartment baby." Rey got a nervous look and just kept walking inside. Poe decided he would walk her all the way to her door just to be sure she would be fine. Before they both got inside the man yelled again. "Don't make me let myself in now!"

They both proceeded up the stairs and to her door. As she turned to Poe she looked nervous and didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess i'll see you around." Poe said about to walk away but Rey grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Do you mind maybe...staying for a little?" She asked with red rimmed eyes and a sad stare.

"Of course." Poe let out quickly.

Rey unlocked her apartment door and they walked in. Poe immediately after shutting the door behind him did not like how it looked. The entire building as a matter of fact. It was definitely not up to code but Rey did a good job of making her apartment look a lot nicer than the rest of the building. Poe noticed textbooks and a laptop on the kitchen bar and then a backpack leaning up against it on the floor. Rey put some water on the stove for tea.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Poe said still looking around the entire apartment. It was about half the size of his. A small bedroom and bathroom. A kitchen that was surprisingly larger than his and then a very small living room that couldn't fit more than a couch, TV and a coffee table. Poe brought his attention back to the book bag. "I didn't know you were a student." Poe said trying to start a conversation out of the awkwardness that filled the apartment.

"Yeah, it's my third year at Columbia college."

That was at least ten miles from here. "Do you walk that everyday?" Poe asked concerned.

"No, I usually take the L-train. I can't afford to lose time. Between my shifts at work and my classes it's hard to keep up with everything." Rey paused to look out the window at a group of drunk men falling over all over the street. "What about you?" She asked suddenly.

"What'd you want to know?"

"I dunno, did you go to college?" She finally came up with.

"Yeah, actually I went to SUNY Albany in New York. I studied criminal justice." She nodded in acknowledgement. Then Poe added on to what he said. "I live in West Town, by myself. Get's lonely sometimes on my days off though. I thought of getting a dog but there's noway i'd have time to train it."

"I've always wanted a dog." Rey said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? What kind?" Poe said suddenly more interested.

"I had a German Shepherd when I was younger and I loved that dog to pieces. So I'd probably get another." Poe fell for her even a little more now. They seemed to have a lot in common. But he couldn't be too sure since she didn't talk much about herself. Just school, work and a few other little things that didn't pertain to her personal life at all. The water for the tea was ready and Rey got two mugs handing him one as he followed her to the couch. Rey put her mug down on the table.

"I'll be right back, i'm just gonna change into some more comfortable clothes." He went to her bedroom not fully closing the door behind her. But she disappeared behind it so Poe wouldn't have to fight himself from looking. He tried his very best to always be a gentleman towards ladies. There was a sudden heavy knock at the door and Rey came out of the room in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, her hair up in a loose ponytail. Poe pulled kept his gun ready, only thinking it could be the guy from before and unfortunately he was right. Rey opened the door and the man leaned against the door frame./p

"Well are you gonna let me in baby doll?" The man said sexualizing her.

"No." she stated blankly. The man opened the door all the way and took one step inside. Poe sat up and got between the two of them.

"Who the hell are you?"

Poe pulled the badge from his belt and held it in his face. The drunk man immediately becoming more worried even in his current state.

"Why don't you get out of here and sober up before I lock your ass up for harassment and possession of drugs." Poe said in an almost yell.

"I ain't carrying drugs."

"Then empty your pockets." Poe demanded.

The same worried look came back on the man's face leading him to turn around an utter. "Man whatever." but Poe didn't let it go.

"Hey! You ever knock on this door again asking for anything more than the morning paper i'll drag you down to the station and get a warrant for your apartment." Poe shut the door and locked it. Then turning around to Rey who moved back to the couch, curled up with her knees to her chest and her mug in her hand. Poe sat down next to her and saw the red in her eyes. She looked like she was a about to cry.

"I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." She said with her voice cracking and shaking.

"Thank you."

He reached over to touch her arm. "I'm happy to help." Rey felt his warmth immediately consume her. It was strange, she never thought she'd let anyone into her apartment like she did with Poe. But she was glad she did. If she didn't, things could've went very differently that night. Poe picked his mug back up and they sipped on their tea and watched what was on the television. Poe looked over to see Rey passed out on the couch. Her mug luckily didn't spill. He took it from her hand and put it on the table next to hers. He lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Laying her down and tucking her in. He left the room and closed the bedroom door behind him.

He felt a strange obligation to stay and sleep on the couch because of what transpired earlier. He brought the two mugs to the sink and sat back down on the couch. Taking off his boots and leather jacket and setting his badge and gun on the coffee table. The next thing he knew it was morning and the first thing he saw was Rey's bedroom door open and her bed empty. He sat up and walked into the kitchen to see the time was 7:03. It was still early and he couldn't imagine Rey had classes this early on a Saturday. Poe had alternating days off. This week it was Friday and Saturday. Last week it was Monday and Wednesday. He walked around the apartment and as he got close to the bathroom he heard the shower running confirming she was still in the apartment.

Poe started walking around. He was surprised the floor didn't creek because of the buildings old age. He eventually found himself in her bedroom. Where he shouldn't be, but something led him there for some reason. He looked to his right at her dresser. There were farmed pictures on top of it. One with her a kid and with that dog and one with four other people that he guessed must've been her family. He looked down and noticed a newspaper sticking out from under the dresser. he knelt down and picked it up, shocked when he read the headline and saw the person in the photo. emMan killed by drunk driver./em And it was a picture of one of the older men in the photograph on Rey's dresser. He put the newspaper back and left her bedroom, going back to the couch. Rey came out of the bathroom fully dressed with wet hair.

"Hey." She called out somewhat cheerfully.

"Hey. Uh how'd you sleep?"

She smiled. "You know it's weird I actually sleep really well. I usually don't."

"What about you?"

"Good, the couch was pretty comfortable."

She smiled again. "Well I have class in an hour so I've got to get going, the L-train is always slow."

"I can give you a lift if you want. My car's just parked by the bar. It'll be a lot quicker than taking the L-train." Poe offered.

"You sure? I don't mean to inconvenience you."

"No, not a problem, I have today off and all I usually do is sit around my apartment." She nodded and went to grab her things.

Poe put on his boots and clipped his badge and gun back onto his hip. then threw his jacket on. It was surprisingly warm when they got outside though, had to be in the mid fifties. They took the five minute walk back to the bar and hoped in Poe's car. The ride was mainly silent though they had a short conversation about her class. It was an engineering class and Poe found out she wanted to work on planes for her future job. Poe was surprised. He also enjoyed planes. He had actually taken flying classes before and the instructor told him he was "naturally gifted at it" but he still decided to be a cop. He dropped her off and she sort of gave him a half hug. Thanking him for everything. As she left Poe felt a sudden loneliness. After spending the past ten hours near Rey he felt as if she was the best girl he ever met. He didn't know it but Rey thought the same of him. Out of all the guys she ever met. Poe was different. He was a gentleman and carried a kind of warmth around with him that she could feel when she was near him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Poe had to go into work early. He and Finn were told to go foot patrolling near Columbia College. Poe really could not believe at all these coincidences happening. Rey is working the bar when he responds to a call. he runs into her in the grocery store. Goes back to the bar and she's working there that night too, even though that was kind of on purpose and now he's assigned to patrol near her college. As they got out of their squad car to patrol on foot Finn sparked up conversation.

"So, how'd it go with that girl?"

"Rey? Well, I mean good I guess."

"You didn't make a move?" Finn asked in shock.

Poe sighed. "No, man she's not just a girl you have a one night stand with. She's different."

As they talked more and more they wandered onto the campus. They got closer and closer to the engineering and math buildings and Poe didn't even realize. Students got let out of one of their classes right in front of them and out came Rey with her book bag. Oh shit, now i'm gonna look like a creep. He thought to himself. It was hard not to notice them, they were cops walking down the sidewalk of her college sidewalk. She almost immediately noticed him and waved, then changing her direction of walking to him.

"Hey." She said as she approached him. "What're you doing here?"

Poe let out a nervous chuckle. "Well funny enough our desk sergeant assigned us to patrol the college for today."

"Hey, I don't...um...know when you're free but...would you like to get a beer or something sometime?"

"Well, I get off work tonight a nine and I don't have any classes tomorrow. So tonight would work best for me."

"Alright, ever been to Molly's?"

"No."

"I'll pick you up at your workplace at nine then."

"Sounds good." She said sweetly, walking away.

"Sounds like a date to me." Finn teased.

"Yeah, now we just need to get you a date." Poe teased back.

"I'm perfectly content with being alone for now."

Poe found himself waiting outside of Rey's work excited. He couldn't wait to talk to her and see her and feel the comforting warmth of being with her. But he knew immediately that something was wrong when she came outside. She looked traumatized and immediately fell into Poe's arms sobbing.

"Hey, what happened?" Poe asked concerned. She looked up at him and saw a bruise on her forehead.

"Who?" Poe asked darkly and angrily.

"Poe, please don't do anything, please."

"Who?" He asked again.

"The guy at the end of the bar, the same guy that was at my apartment door." She admitted.

"Get in the car i'll be right back."

"Poe-" Poe didn't stop he went directly inside and saw the guy at the end of the bar. He walked over loudly. Making the guy turn his head and see him.

"What did I say?" Poe yelled as he pointed at the guy. Poe grabbed the guy from the bar and threw him on the ground on his stomach. Getting the attention of everyone in the bar. He cuffed his hands and searched his pockets finding a fairly large bag of cocaine in his jacket pocket and a pistol shoved his the back of his pants. He pulled him up to his feet. "I told you this would happen. Now you're going away for possession of a firearm, illegal substances and harassment."

Poe called for a squad car. One came by quickly because they were on patrol near there. He handed off the offender along with his gun and the drugs he found on him.

"Who should I write down on the report as the arresting officer?" The officer asked.

"Whoever you want, feel free to take the credit for this one."

Poe got into his car, Rey was still crying. He put a hand on her shoulder and she felt instantly comforted.

"Come on, i'll take you back to my place for some tea." She nodded her head and Poe drove back to his apartment. He got out and opened the door for her. Keeping is arm around her as he brought her up to the fourth floor where he lived. He unlocked the door and sat her down on his couch. He pulled the soft blanket he had off the back of his couch and wrapped it around her, then putting on a pot of water. By the time he went to sit back down next to her she had already made herself comfortable. She took off her shows and jacket and curled up like she did at her apartment with the blanket completely wrapping her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Poe asked softly.

"No. I just want to get my mind off of it."

"Okay. Yeah, of course." Poe paused thinking of what would help. "Do you want me to turn on the TV?"

Rey nodded. "Sure." she finally said quietly. Poe turned on the TV and they sat their silently watching it until the water boiled and Poe got up to fix them each a cup of tea. He handed her the tea and sat down closer to her than last time so their arms were practically touching. Poe didn't want this amazing girl to feel scared, she didn't deserve that.

"You can stay here tonight if you'd like." Poe offered.

She turned to him and cracked a slight smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." The two of them sat there for what must've been an hour before Rey started to fall asleep. She kept getting sleepier and sleepier until her head was on Poe's chest. Poe looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. She looked so comfortable, so he didn't want to leave her. So instead he shifted himself so his legs were touching the end of the couch and he laid down, Rey still curled up on him. He had to get up and get to the district around eight the next morning but didn't set an alarm. He was accustomed to waking up at 6:45 every morning. He just relaxed and felt Rey's warmth as he fell asleep.

Rey woke up before Poe, not realizing where she was at first, then her memories hit her. The bar, Poe, Poe's apartment, she's sleeping on the couch. With Poe. She didn't move though. She felt safe and happy and secure and she didn't want to miss any of it, for however long it lasted. He buried her head into Poe's chest again, catching some more of the best sleep she had ever gotten.

Poe woke up and looked at his watch in the coffee table. Exactly 6:45. He waited for a few more minutes until Rey shifted around, opening her eyes again, slowly. Their eyes quickly met. "Hey." she said.

"Hey, I've got to go to work soon." He said. He could tell she looked disappointed. "You can stay here today if you'd like. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"But I don't even have any of my stuff."

"I can stop by and get some of your things for you at the end of my shift, i'm only working an eight hour shift today, instead of a ten. You deserve to take some time off from work and class until you're all back to normal."

Rey thought for a second. Missing a few classes would probably be okay, but missing work, she wouldn't be able to go more than one day, having to pay rent and all. But nonetheless she nodded yes to him and just told herself he'd only miss one day of work. Poe got up and began getting ready for work. He left his room dressed in his uniform.

"Feel, free to take a nap in my bed, help yourself to the food and take a shower if you want." Rey grabbed his uniform and pulled him down for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Poe. I don't know what i'd do without you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they both blushed. Poe stood back up going to the door.

"I'll be back around four, okay?"

"Okay." She replied quietly.

Hope you enjoyed the past three chapters. More are on the way. I don't know how long this is gonna be yet most likely at least ten chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

So I fixed that really weird glitch. sorry About that, I didn't even know that it happened until I clicked to edit one of the chapters. Hopefully it won't happen again now. Enjoy.

Chapter Four

All day Poe just wanted to get back to his apartment. He and Finn were doing paperwork and taking inventory of everything in the evidence locker. They were both surprised when they saw Captain Solo come down into the evidence locker for something. He greeted them as he walked by.

"How are we doing today officers?"

"Great Captain. How about you?" Poe immediately responded with.

"Good." He stopped a few feet past them and turned back around. "You know, I've heard good things about you two."

"Really?" Finn said in shock and surprise.

"Yeah. Keep it up, maybe i'll assign you two to up with the big dogs." Captain Solo proceeded down the hall and Poe and Finn looked at each other.

"Did that actually just happen?" Finn asked.

"We just got complimented by Captain Solo." Poe said in awe.

"You think he'll actually move up us?" Finn asked.

"I don't know why he'd lie."

"I hope he puts us in intelligence or narcotics. Maybe even organized crime." After talking about it for a few minutes they both went back to work. There was silence for quite a while until Finn said something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How'd it go with Rey?"

Poe's silence made Finn assume it didn't go well. "Guess it didn't go well?"

"No, I mean it kind of did, but it also didn't. I don't want to get into details because it's really her privacy but she's staying at my apartment right now."

Finn's mouth hung open a little bit. "So you're dating?"

"I mean, maybe. I'm not sure. I really just offered for her to stay at my place until she gets over, well, again it's her privacy." Poe paused. "not that I don't trust you or anything, but I just wouldn't want anyone talking about my personal life like that."

"Nah, it's fine. I don't want you to tell me." Finn replied. "Hope it goes good tonight. Maybe you should get a bottle of champagne on the way home." That brought Poe back to his imagination. Drinking champagne every Friday night. Sitting out on his balcony late at night wit her during the summer. Getting a dog together. It all seemed perfect in his head. He snapped back to reality as Finn tried to get his attention. "Hey! Poe!" He shook his head and turned to him.

"I don't know, maybe. We're both young, neither of us really drink any alcohol but beer. I'll occasionally have a glass of whiskey from the single malt you got me for my birthday, great gift by the way, that stuff is the best after a long day."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, thought you would like that stuff."

Poe and Finn both finished up their shift and were actually leaving before dark. Poe got in his car and couldn't wait to go to Rey's get her stuff for her and then get back home. Poe pulled up to her apartment complex and went to her room. She had given him the key to get in there before he left for work. He went inside and started packing up some essentials for her. He grabbed her toothbrush, some of her own shampoo since he only had men's shampoo. He got her hairbrush and when he opened the cabinet he saw a box of tampons. Oh, boy. I probably should grab them for her. This is weird. He said to himself. He then went to the bedroom and packed some clothes. An extra pair of jeans, some shirts that were at the top of the drawer, telling him she wore them frequently. He also packed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt for her. He looked around the apartment for anything else she might want or need and grabbed her phone charger off the coffee table. That looks like it. Poe locked up and raced back down to his car to get back home.

He opened his apartment door and there was no sight of her. He walked around to, no sign of Rey until he walked into the bedroom. She was taking a nap in the bed. He looked down to see her jeans and her shirt on the other side of the bed. He got some flutters in his stomach and quickly shook them out. He placed the bag down quietly next to the bed an started taking off his uniform, facing away from her. While he was doing so, she woke up and watched him take off his uniform. Getting down to nothing but a white t-shirt and his boxers. He went to the drawer and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on, then grabbing a sweat jacket from his closet and throwing it on. He turned around an noticed she was awake.

"Oh, sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

Rey yawned. "No, you didn't."

"Well your stuff is in that bag right there. I'm gonna go make dinner for the both of us."

"Thanks." She said smiling at him again.

"Don't mention it." Poe walked out to the kitchen to make some dinner for them. He pulled tow salmon fillets from the fridge and put them in the oven to cook after seasoning them. Then he began cutting up some potatoes and broccoli. He seasoned them with salt and pepper and spread them out on a large tray, putting them in the oven with the salmon. Rey opened the bag of stuff Poe got from her apartment, impressed that he seemed to know exactly what she wanted from her apartment without her telling him. She laughed to herself when she saw the box of tampons. That must've been awkward for him. She just put on her sweat pants and sweatshirt so she was comfortable. She didn't feel like she needed to wear make up or nice clothes in front of Poe like she felt she had to in front of other guys. She walked out to see Poe standing in the kitchen watching the news from the TV in his living room. He turned around as he heard her foot steps.

"Hey." She said tiredly.

"Hey." He replied. "Hope you like salmon."

"Love it, actually."

"Great, I've got my own recipe."

"I noticed the guitar in your room. Do you play?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was really little. Haven't practiced in a while though." Rey sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"How was your day at work?" She asked like they were married.

Poe let out a short chuckle. "Well, it was one of the more boring days. But I can't complain, especially because the Captain of my district said he may assign me and my partner to a special unit."

"Ohhh." Rey didn't really understand what he meant.

Poe could tell she was confused so decided to clarify. "Basically means i'd be working with detectives and would get a higher pay."

"Oh, gotcha, well that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, made my day even better."

"What else made your day better?"

Poe locked eye contact with Rey. "You." He finally said. he wasn't sure if he should or not, but just felt like he had to. Rey looked down but Poe could still see her smile and blush. They ate their dinner at the square table Poe had in his apartment. It was strange eating with someone else and he hadn't realized how he barely used that table until then. He usually just ate at the counter or on the couch. They both finished their meal and retired to the couch to watch TV and drink tea like they did last night. Poe opened his movie cabinet and told her to pick one out. To Rey's surprise he had a very broad selection of movies. She finally picked out a movie that was one of her favorites and held it up to Poe sitting on the couch.

"You like that movie too?" Poe said surprised.

"Of course, it's great."

"Well put it in, i'll make the popcorn." Poe said getting up to get to the kitchen. They settled in on the couch, right next to each other with a blanket over their laps, the bowl of popcorn in between them and their tea right in front of them on the coffee table. Poe made it through the movie but Rey didn't. Once it was over Poe lifted her up and carried her to his bed and tucked her in. He was about to go to sleep on the couch but she grabbed his arm.

"No, sleep in here." She whispered.

"You sure? It's no trouble, I can just sleep on the couch." Rey tightened her grip and pulled Poe to the bed and moved over. It was a pretty spacious bed, Poe had a queen size. Poe took off his sweat jacket and got under the covers. Rey moved over onto her side to face him.

"You've been nothing but sweet and generous to me since I met you." Rey paused starring him in the eyes. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." Rey leaned in and kissed him on his lips, catching him by surprise. Her lips are so soft. Is all Poe was thinking. She pulled away and bit her lip still staring him in the eye and blushed as he stared at her in amazement. Then he leaned in and kissed her back. They both slept better than they had ever slept before that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be a little bit of a crossover into Chicago pd. But the characters won't have much effect. They are simply just there because I like the characters and think some interactions with them could be fun to write.**

Chapter Five

Rey woke up, not knowing where she was at first. Then feeling her muscles relax when she realized she was sleeping in Poe's bed, with Poe right there next to her. She reached over for her phone and saw the time was almost eight. She intended on attending class today and working. She also knew Poe had a ten hour shift today starting at ten. So she decided to wake him up so they could have an hour or so together before they had to part ways for the day. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt the instant warmth of his body heat. She shook him until he finally started grumbling and turned over to her. He rubber his eyes before opening them and muttered "Good morning."

Rey giggled. "Good morning sleepy head."

"What time is it?" Poe asked still groggy from just waking up.

"It's almost eight." She said and she played with some of the curls hanging down in front of his face.

Poe's eyes opened a little wider. "I usually never sleep that late." Poe said turned over in bed and putting his feet on the floor. Rey did the same, forgetting she took her pants and shirt off in the middle of the night because she was too hot. She quickly grabbed one of Poe's shirts that was sitting on the bed and put it on. The short sleeves ended up right at her elbows and the bottom of the shirt went halfway down her thighs. Rey fled to the kitchen before Poe could turn back around and see her but once he got to the kitchen where she was fixing herself a bowl of cereal he laughed.

"You stole my shirt?" He said with a grin.

"It was either that or my underwear."

Poe smirked. "Maybe i'll hide all of my shirts then."

Rey gave him a light shove. "Oh, shut up." She said while laughing.

The two of them sat down on the couch and watched the news together while eating their cereal. Poe was thinking to himself that he wouldn't mind waking up like this every day of his life and then he started thinking about when Rey would eventually leave. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to leave to go back and live in a dangerous part of the city. So he had an idea, an idea that would be a little crazy but, he hoped she'd say yes.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Poe said turning his head to her. She then turning her head to his.

"Sure."

"I know we kind of just met a few days ago, but what would you think about moving in here?"

Rey stared at him blankly. "Poe, that's crazy."

Poe instantly defended the idea. "I know, but Rey think about it. I mean I don't want you to have to go back to that dangerous part of the city again. To be harassed and scared all the time. Plus, your school is a lot closer to my apartment, and i'd be able to drive you to class in the morning or work, or what ever it is."

Rey bit her lip and thought about it for a few seconds that felt more like hours to Poe. "Okay Poe, i'll move in with you." Poe immediately consumed her in a tight hug. Then pulling back to kiss her on the forehead. The two of them finished their breakfast and got ready for their day. Poe dressing in his uniform and packing his bag of extra clothes so he could change before he left. Ever since that one day he and Finn had to chase a suspect for fifteen blocks he has been bringing a change of clothes to work. After they caught the suspect Poe and Finn were sweaty and smelly for the rest of the day and the ride home. Poe pulled up to the building Rey had class in. They shared a hug and kiss for their goodbye and Poe went to pick Finn up at his apartment to grab coffee and then head into work. As soon as Finn got in the car he said:

"So, how'd things go last night?"

"Well we're officially dating now." Poe wasn't entirely sure if he should say the next part but did anyway. "I also kind of asked her to move in with me...and she said yes."

Finn's shot up from his relaxed position in the car seat and stared Poe down. "Dude, you just met her."

"Yeah I know but I don't want her going back to Englewood." Poe argued.

"Shit, that's right I forgot." Finn replied relaxing in the seat again. "Still though, you've known her for like five days."

"Yeah, I know, Finn. We've been over that." They drove to the coffee shop and both ordered their coffee black. That's the only way they ever drank it. Once they got inside to report for duty they were immediately called over by their desk Sergeant, Platt. She had a ton of nicknames for the both of them and rarely called them by their own names.

"Hey! Kung Fu Panda, American Assassin, get over here." She ordered. "You two are being detailed to intelligence today, so change out of your blues and report to Voight.

"Wait, seriously?" Finn asked astonished. Platt just looked over at him like he was stupid.

"No, the whole thing was big joke." She said sarcastically. "Now go before I send Burgess and Atwater up instead."

Their day was crazy. They caught a heater case and got to work with some very sharp detectives. Though Voight noticed that Poe and Finn seemed sharper than them at some points. They were easily the best cops he had ever seen. At the end of the day they were filling out some paper work. Poe's worked a little later than anticipated so he texted Rey and told her he'd pick up takeout on the way home. It was weird texting someone else see you at home because he had lived alone for the past year. He and detective Erin Lindsay were the last two there besides Voight. Poe finished his paperwork as Erin was leaving.

"Are you gonna be at Molly's?" Erin asked.

"No, I've gotta get home. Maybe another time though." Erin smiled and left leaving just Poe and Voight there. Poe had to admit he was intimidated by Voight. But Voight seemed to like him and Finn. He got up and walked to his office, placing down his report on his desk. "Thanks for today sarge, it was a great learning experience." Poe went to leave but Voight stopped him and told him to sit down.

"I took the liberty to read you and your partners files. The two of you have made over eighty arrests in five months. Gotta say i'm impressed. An average cop makes about 100 a year. You two are better than cops who have been on the force more than ten years. You two might even be sharper than my guys. I was thinking about talking to Commander Perry and getting two more people up here. It might just be you two. Keep up the good work and you'll be up here as soon as we've got spots open."

"Thanks Sergeant."

Poe gathered his things and drove to the Chinese place to pick up his and Rey's order. Chinese was what they agreed on. They seemed to like all the same things. Poe got back around nine-thirty and set the food down on the table. Rey was sitting on the couch getting some studying in while waiting for Poe. They sat down, ate dinner and talked about their days. Poe's was much more exciting than Rey's but that was to be expected.

"Hey, so I was thinking of getting a job around here. Maybe down at that garage just down the street."

"That sounds great." Poe smiled. "Hey do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Just one in the afternoon. Why?"

"Good, because we're going to move you in tomorrow."

"What about all of my furniture?" Rey asked.

"I've got a storage locker, it's practically empty everything that we can't bring here will fit in there."

"We can't move it all in your Civic though."

"I've already got a U-haul truck reserved."

"Wow, you really thought this through."

"Yes I did."

Rey sighed. "Well, in that case, I better get more studying in tonight."

"Awe, then what am I gonna do?" Poe said in a teasing voice.

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

They both ended up on the couch again. Both of them with their laptops. Rey sat with her legs on Poe's lap and his were up on a pillow he put on the coffee table, with his laptop resting on her legs. Poe had put on a pot of coffee. Mainly so Rey could stay awake for her studying but he couldn't resist the smell and so he had a cup as well. After two hours or so of that Poe looked over to find Rey drifting off, she could barely keep her eyes open. He put his laptop on the coffee table and got up. He grabbed he laptop and put it next to his and before she could say anything he lifted her up into his arms.

"I think it's bed time." He said while kissing her nose.

"But I have to study for my test." Rey argued with a quiet and tired voice.

"When's your test?"

"It's like Monday, but-"

"Rey, it's Wednesday. You'll have enough time. I promise." She couldn't argue anymore, she was too tired and she knew it. She just rested her head on his chest.

She submitted with a drawn out. "Okay." Before Poe carried her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They got to Rey's apartment with the U-haul and started packing things up. Poe called up Finn to help with the big furniture like the couch, bed and dresser. The rest Poe and Rey were able to handle themselves. As Rey packed up her things from her dresser she took the photo of her and her family and stared at it. Poe walked in and caught her off guard.

"I'd love to met them some day." He said with a smile as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, well that might be hard."

"Why?"

"I kind of cut all ties I had with them. They all still live here in Chicago as far as I know, but I haven't talked to them in a few years."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be, things happen."

Poe could see the sadness in her face as she put the photo down on the box. "Well, let's get these boxes down, yeah?" Poe said rubbing her upper arms with his hand.

"Yeah." She replied quietly. They started bringing down the boxes and putting them in the U-haul. Finn was out there watching the truck since it was a bad neighborhood.

"How much is left?" Finn asked.

"We just need to get the dresser now."

"Shit, I forgot about the dresser." Finn sighed. "That's not gonna be light."

"That's why I called you." Poe said punching him in the arm lightly. "Alright, Rey just stay in the back of the truck. We'll get the dresser." Rey nodded and watched them run back inside to hurry up. She saw them coming out just a few minutes later. Seemingly having no trouble with it at all. Rey jumped down and stood to the side as they went up the ramp in the back of the truck. They set it down and both took a deep breath.

"Alright. That's everything." Poe said jumping down and closing the U-haul door. They drove to the storage locked first. Unloading most of the furniture and anything else they didn't need so that Finn could leave and enjoy the rest of his day off. They got back to Poe's apartment. They kept the two floor lamps Rey had, the TV and the one end table for the living room. They put the extra TV in the bedroom on top of the long dresser. Surprisingly there was still enough room for Rey to fit all of her clothes in the closet and dresser that Poe had. They put the two floor lamps in the living room. One on each side of the TV stand and the end table was put on the end of the couch closest to the balcony. They were completely done by two. Well almost done. They still had a few boxes to unpack but didn't feel like it. They plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Rey was practically in Poe's lap.

"God. I've got class in an hour and i'm already about to fall asleep." Rey stated.

"Want me to put on a pot of coffee?" Poe asked.

"Would you?" Rey asked sweetly.

"It'll cost you a kiss." Rey turned her head and gave him a deep kiss that lasted what seemed like almost an entire minute. "Time to fulfill my part of the bargain. Poe said getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"Hey, Poe." Rey called from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I think i'm gonna quit my job at the bar today."

Poe turned around and smiled. "Good. I don't like that place." He stated. "And don't rush into another job. Take some time from work if you need."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked.

"Yeah. I mean, me and Finn might be getting that promotion soon too." Even without the promotion Poe knew he was making enough to support the both of them.

"Hey, i'm gonna go steal your comfiest sweatshirt." Rey said suddenly changing the topic completely and running to the bedroom, leaving Poe laughing in the kitchen because of the randomness of the situation. She came out it the sleeves leaving only three of her fingers visible and the bottom of it drooping down about half a foot or more past her waist. "Oh my god, where did you get this thing. It's so warm and fuzzy on the inside!" Rey said excitedly.

"Hell if I know. I can't remember where I get any of my clothes really." Rey flopped back down on the couch and the coffee maker beeped, letting them know it was done. He poured the coffee into two mugs and added a little bit of cream and sugar to Rey's so it was just how she liked it. He picked up on that quick. He sat down next to her and they sipped their coffee watching some sort of comedy show that was on. Poe later drove Rey to her class. Poe didn't have anything to do so he figured he'd stop down at the district with a box of donuts for everybody at the front desk. He was in a very generous mood. As he walked up the steps Platt noticed him immediately.

"Patrolman, what're you doing here it's your day off."

"Just thought you guys would want something to snack on." He said laying the box of donuts on the desk. Platt was made uncomfortable by his grin.

"Okay, what's with the smile?" Platt finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just in a really good mood."

"Right. Well you know what, since you're here why don't you stop by Voight's he wants to talk to you about something."

Poe's heart sped up. Could he be getting moved up to intelligence? No there's no way, it would be way too quick. "Alright. Buzz me up?"

"Well how else do you expect to get up there." Platt said with her normal attitude.

Poe walked up the stairs immediately catching the eye of everybody. He knocked on Voight's office door and he looked up in surprise motioning for him to come in. Poe shut the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me Sarge?"

Voight stood up. "Yeah, I just wanted to congratulate you and your partner on making it up to intelligence. You guys start tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my request went through immediately. Captain Solo vouched for the idea of bringing on new people."

"Sergeant, this is great, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just come up here tomorrow and do what you do best."

"Thank you sarge." Poe said shaking his hand then leaving. Everybody got up from their desks and congratulated him. He thanked them and headed back down stairs where Platt noticed an even larger grin on his face now that unsettled her even more.

"Hey, Boy wonder. What's with the bigger creepier smile."

"Oh nothing sergeant. Me and Finn just got brought onto intelligence."

"Oh boy, their really asking to be tortured up there." Poe just brushed off Platt's insult as he always did. In fact if the day came where Platt didn't insult him, he would be scared. Once he was in his car he called Finn and told him the news. Poe could hear him freaking out in excitement from the other end. Voight did tell Poe directly that they were next in line if a spot opened up, they just didn't think one would so quickly. Poe waited at his car for Rey to get out of her class and once she did and got over to him. He grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her.

"We're celebrating tonight." Poe said smiling at her.

She giggled in his arms. "What's the occasion?"

"Me and Finn were just brought up to intelligence and we start tomorrow."

"Oh that's great!" This time Rey leaned in and kissed Poe before they got in the car to head back home some Poe could start cooking with the stuff he had just bought at the store.

Poe was almost done with the meal. He had made pesto pasta with shrimp and asparagus. He had also bought a bottle of white and red wine because he didn't know which Rey liked best. He knew they would be drank eventually so he got both. He set the table while Rey took a shower. He had two candles lit, a bread bowl and butter off to the side and the two bottles of wine across from them on the table. He set two wine glasses up, two plates and two forks and knives, along with cloth napkins that he completely forgot he had. Once all the food was done he got it into one bowl and set it in the center of the table. Poe then ran around turning off almost all of the lights around the apartment. As Rey came out of the shower she was truly impressed with what Poe had done.

"Oh my god Poe, this is...wow." He pulled a seat out for her.

"My lady."

Rey giggled as she sat down and Poe lifted the two bottles of wine. "Red or white?" He asked.

"Surprise me." Poe opened the red, personally thinking it was a better celebratory wine and poured it into their two glasses. He sat down and they served themselves. Then clinking their glasses and both of them taking a sip.

"I could live like this the rest of my life." Poe said. "I love you, Rey."

"I love you too, Poe."


End file.
